heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Hunt
This article uses material from the "Wild Hunt" article on the Shadowhunter Wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''The Wild Hunt '''is a faction of faeries unaffiliated with neither the Seelie nor the Unseelie Court. They are a group of huntsmen comprised of both faeries and the dead. They are led by Gwyn ap Nudd. They are known by many names, including Gatherers of the Dead, the Raging Host, the Wild Host, and Gabriel's Hounds. Description The Wild Hunt is an independent and free-ranging group of faeries who have no allegiance to any of the earthly Courts, which they disdain. They also have no agreement with the Nephilim. They do not fall under nor do they recognize the jurisdiction of the Clave; they do not abide by any laws and refuse to involve themselves with the Accords. The Wild Hunt rides at night across the skies or along the ground, in mad pursuit of an eternal hunt. They anticipate battles and lie in wait until it's all over, after which they come to gather the dead, though at times they choose their battles. From these dying men, they claim some to either serve them or join them in their hunts. Aside from this, new Hunters are recruited once a year, when a mortal is allowed or given the opportunity to join them; once they join the Hunt, however, they can never leave it. The only time a Hunter may leave is when they are actually given permission. The Hunters themselves may either be other faeries or the dead. Faeries who are of the Wild Hunt are not ordinary faeries; for some reason, they are immune to typical faerie weaknesses, such as salt, grave dirt, and cold iron. Unlike the Court faeries, they are not simply identified as immortal; instead, they are said to be neither alive nor dead. The rules of time also do not apply to them, as in the Faerie; time runs differently for them, sometimes either faster or slower than the mortal world. The Hunters are a wild assortment of riders. Some ride black horses, which have scarlet hooves, and massive black dogs, or hounds, with bright orange eyes. Others ride modern forms of transport such as black carriages drawn by skeletal steeds or motorcycles gleaming with chrome and bone and onyx. They bear a variety of weapons: swords, maces, spears, and crossbows. The Hunters also notably have heterochromia iridum, or mismatched eye colors, as one of their eyes change color once they are officially inducted into the Hunt. Upon their approach, the sounds of their hunting horn, their shouts, and battle cries can be heard. When they ride through the sky, they are usually accompanied by the strong winds and the clouds that seem to come alive as they pass by. History Women previously ran with the Wild Hunt. However, a time came when the viciousness of the female Hunters, who sometimes did not wait until the dead were truly dead before the reaping, no longer fit with the Hunt; the women left and instead became Birds of Rhiannon, or Valkyries. Only men had since been taken in by the Hunt. During the Dark War in December 2007, the Wild Hunt chose to not involve themselves with the battles of the Shadowhunters and their Endarkened counterparts. After being given a new Hunter, the half-Shadowhunter, half-fey Mark Blackthorn, by the Queen of the Seelie Court, their leader Gwyn ap Nudd agreed to take care of the bodies after the battle in Alicante to return the favor. While he refused to let the Wild Hunt take part in the battle, they did help increase the casualties by breaking through the defenses of the Accords Hall, allowing the Endarkened Ones and the other faeries to get to the children. Known Hunters * Gwyn ap Nudd (leader) * Kieran (former) * Mark Blackthorn (former) Category:Organizations